3:10 To Yuma - Hatred and Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Possibly my last story between Will and Dan. Warnings inside. Too lazy to list them here again. So, yeah, lol.


New Yuma story, I don't own Yuma, blah, blah, blah... Soo, anyway, you know the drill here. This is a story between Dan Evans and William Evans - his son. Does contain incest and explicit slash scenes so, do not; I repeat DO NOT read if you don't like that. It also includes abuse and hints of rape (not from Dan). So, also if you think for some reason, my fan fiction will give you some crazy flashback of a traumatic experience; do NOT read it! Because I don't care. I'm here to provide decent entertainment for whoever might like such things. So yeah, that concludes that... I'm a little tired and irritated right now so I'll stop there.

Based off a few old RPs.

Enjoy!

Sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

It's been two years now. Two years since the 'hero's' shooting; Dan had survived that, the man was too stubborn to die. But, he wasn't the same after that. His injury led him to an alcoholic addiction. He used the whiskey to drown out his pain but in the end when his wounds had long been healed, his want for the stuff stayed, and brought with it a whole nother side of the man.

For the time after, it was nothing but fights between them. He even would argue with William – his first born, and once favorite, who he'd done anything to protect.

Then, Alice divorced him, and kicked him out. She couldn't handle any more of it and she didn't want Mark around that kind of behavior. So, she packed Dan's stuff up and threw it out with him.

William hadn't bothered that morning to get up and watch the man leave. It'd been that one final thing that destroyed him… Violent drunk or not, Dan was still the man he looked up to most, the one he needed in his life, was still his everything even if Dan didn't notice. To watch him leave would've left William's heart in pieces.

But that was only the start of it.

They eventually lost the ranch, and Mark got taken away. Alice had to resort to a life of prostitution and when William was just on the verge of 18, she stuck him out there with her.

William didn't understand why. Alice told him he was better for business with his innocent charm and girlish looks. All it took was a little bit of makeup, a nice dress, a wig and he was good to go. He fit in with the other girls perfectly and most men never noticed he was actually a boy. They were all too drunk, was too caught up in the moment to notice or just didn't care and never said anything.

William hated it though. But he couldn't resent Alice for it. She loved him. This was all just to make their living. Who William now resented was Dan… How the man fell into that addiction and damned them to this; damned each one of them to suffer such lives.

William's often found himself breaking down and his tears betraying him when he'd get ready for the next round with another person that showed no remorse for him. He was lonely, used, broken. He dreamt of a life for himself of love and care ever since he was a boy; not this hell.

Sometimes he hoped someone would just sit down and want to talk. A virgin perhaps, who didn't know a thing about sex and was too nervous and would just sit there and chit-chat with him… William needed someone to talk to. He was exhausted from keeping it all to himself. Yet, everyone that came in here had him face first on the bed and the dress up within little time.

They were cruel, all of them with how they shouted fowl and disgusting things at him as they plunged into him with no mercy. They'd grip him to the point of bruising… Their nails would dig into him, leaving scratches as a reminder the next day of what happened. William considered himself lucky when he got those types of people. For he believed they had SOME care in them… Unlike those that would hit him when he protested against something they wanted and he didn't feel comfortable with. On more rare occasions he'd even be kicked over to the bed by them.

He hated this; he hated everything he's seen and endured. It was a life no one should bear witness to. But he had to, all because of Dan…

William sighed, and wiped away his tears as he stared into the cracked mirror in front of him, analyzing himself. He had a new client earlier today, an out of town guy and he now had a new set of 'accidental' burns here and there of where the bizarre man found it a turn on to have a bit of play with lit candles while he engaged with William. The young man protested but, the client yelled to him that he paid for whatever he wanted. He threw in extra and William didn't say no. It wasn't his place. He was getting paid to service these people; in ANY way.

William gently ran his fingers over the burns on his other arm, as the silent tears continued. He was tired of this… Everyday he's thought about just breaking the mirror in front of him completely and taking one of the pieces and slitting his wrist right then and there. He was close to hitting rock bottom, of where he'd do anything for a way out. He's wished for someone to walk in and save him from this… Perhaps Ben Wade would come back and find him… But no, no one was going to save him. He wasn't worth that to them. The only one who could get him out of here was himself and that's what he was staying strong for. He was slowly saving his money to get out of here and never return…

"Are you ready yet you little brat?" One of the women suddenly asked, as she barged into his room without warning.

William glared up at her with his tear stained eyes. He hated the girls here just as much as he hated the men he slept with. They were cruel with their words just like the men. They resented him for in their eyes, he stole their customers. No one hardly picked them anymore. Everyone wanted William.

"No, just give me five more minutes." William replied.

"We ain't got 5 minutes. The place is picking up again and you gotta get your ass out there princess, since you're the one who knows how to work it best." The woman retorted hatefully.

William took a deep breath, and pushed all his emotions away again. How he wished he could hand the clients back over to these girls. He didn't care to have them. He'd rather the men go beat and fuck someone else for a change.

William stood, and followed the woman out.

"Agh, your makeup looks dog ugly today…" The woman muttered as she walked down stairs of the saloon with him.

William said nothing. He knew the colors had to be mixed-match. He was playing around with it earlier, like he use to do with Alice's when he was little. He liked dressing up and experimenting with girly stuff, even still. It was the one thing that made him smile even slightly.

On the floor, there were some new customers in the bar, and familiar faces William was well acquainted with. He ignored them, in hopes of finding someone new who might be more gentle with him. He wasn't ready for another brutal hour in that bed.

The woman turned to face William, and yanked one of the straps off the dress down to reveal more of his shoulder and chest. "Now, go strut that ass of yours and bring us some money in, princess." She said as she gave a shove to him.

William ignored the nickname he was often called by them all and walked about around the place, searching. He didn't even have to ask, from his experience he knew what these people were like just by the way they dressed and spoke when in conversation. They could be read like a book without uttering a word to him.

He passed those he thought would be too rough for him today and tried his luck with some of the newer guest. They all said no to him. It wasn't surprising. People like that were just here for a drink. So, William headed on down the row of people, only stopping when he seen a man to himself at the very end.

There was an empty chair by him, of which William took his place in.

"Well, hello there stranger. I don't reckon I've seen you around these parts… You look lonely… Care for company?" William asked, and offered the man a smile.

"I'm visiting… Seeing old sights again…" The man muttered, without taking his eye off of his glass of whiskey.

"Well, why you're here sweetheart, how about I show you something new?" William asked and leaned over, rubbing along the man's inner thigh. "I'll give you a evening you won't forget." He continued to coax, keeping his voice soft and seductive. Something about this man seemed familiar, but yet William's never seen him before; he was sure of it.

"Whataya say, handsome?" William asked.

"I say you're tryin' too hard miss." The stranger answered. "Besides, I don't got the money to afford ya. I just have enough for food and a night's stay here."

"That'll be enough." William said, and stood.

"Didn't you hear me, I don't got the money for you." The stranger reminded.

"Listen, I'll feed you and let you sleep in my bed… I'll tell 'em you paid for the entire day. Just, come, okay?" William asked again, taking the man's arm in his and tugging. He didn't want to be left to be ravaged by the others in this place. Even if he and this man just sat in his room and stared awkwardly at each other, he didn't care. He needed a break.

"W-why would you do that?" The stranger asked, took by surprise as he was drugged by William up the stairs.

William didn't answer him. He rushed the stranger up to his room and slammed his door shut in a worry. He locked it – something only he could do when with someone – and breathed a sigh of relief when he took his place on the chair within the room.

The stranger he brought up here with him dropped the only money he had on the table and made his way over to the bed.

William turned his gaze to the man, raising an eyebrow. He expected the older to at least flirt with him but instead he just laid back on the bed. He seemed as if he was awfully tired, and reeked of God knows what. He was different from most of the others.

"You're not interested in me?" William asked.

"No, not my thing; I paid for a rest and food, and for you to stay locked up in here for whatever reason that is." The stranger answered, his voice a bit hoarse. William hadn't noticed until now.

"Sorry, I just wanted a break from it all, the men out there aren't exactly sweet to us girls." William sighed, letting the girlish tone of voice he once held falter a bit. A deeper, more manlier voice showed through, making the stranger sit back up and stare closely at the other; analyzing him.

"You're not a girl, are you?" He asked simply.

William took a deep breath. "No. You're the first to say something, others don't care or don't notice."

"They don't care. Men like them will screw anything that walks…" the older muttered. "But when I look at people, I don't see just something to fuck. I pay attention to the detail of them. You for example; you have a flat chest, your hands are barely just bigger than that of a woman's and your voice is off slightly… I went a while, where I was like those men out there; but I've changed, and I'm here to turn my life around, I'm here searching." The stranger said.

William listened closely. It was something he didn't usually do but this man seemed of interest to him. It was as if he'd known him his whole life.

"What do you search for, stranger?" William asked, as he slipped the fake hair off, reveling short, sloppy cut brown hair. It was nothing like the style he had years ago, but that didn't matter when he was always dressed as a woman. Then he proceeded to remove the makeup with the wet cloth he had.

"My family… I screwed up, and I want to make things right with them. I went to where we once lived, but it was abandoned." The man replied, watching the younger's every move. This person was enticing to him. He had no idea why, he didn't even know anything about him.

"I hope you can find them." William said, when finished up. "Do you mind if I slip out of this dress?" He asked.

"No, not at all." The man answered. "And thank you, I'm really missin' my boy."

The last part took William by surprise, and had his gaze on the man for a moment in time, before he stood and started undoing the dress.

"Lucky kid. My old man was kicked out of my life and I haven't seen him since. I don't think he much cares for me though.. My pa, he just… I guess I just was everything he wasn't expecting… We rarely talked and only worked together when I got older." Said William, as he struggled with the lace of the dress.

"Come here, and I'll help you." The man said, motioning for William to step forward. The younger done so and the man began to undo the lace with ease.

"That must've been a lonely life you had…" The man muttered, feeling as if they had a similar story to tell.

"Yeah, well I'm not lonely anymore, am I?" William asked with a sarcastic chuckle. That laugh, it was anything but happy. It held the tone of tears and hurt and anger behind it.

The stranger turned William to face him, letting the dress fall off of the younger. His eyes didn't linger over William's body though, they were locked with blue eyes that perhaps held the deepest form of sorrow a person can harbor.

"Lying with all these men don't cure a broken heart, boy. There's only one thing for that and that is another person who cares and loves you… Ain't you ever felt that?" The man asked.

"Yeah, the man that hasn't been in my life since I was 16. But he's the one that destroyed me… The reason I had to resort to this… I resent him for it… I hate him for it, but… I still love him." William sighed, letting his gaze drop.

The stranger placed two fingers under William's chin and brought focus back to him. "Ain't no shame in that." He smiled genuinely. That smile melted William's heart… It was like the one his father once held.

"You know, it's nice to just have someone to talk with for a change." William admitted.

The man held his smile, as he sat back down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "I'd be more than happy to listen to what else you have to say."

William's eyes widened and his face lit up. "R-really?"

The man nodded.

William grinned and took a seat next to the older. He couldn't explain it but; it was as if his prayers had been answered. This man walked in, and he was different from the rest… William was noticed by him, in all the ways he wanted to be.

* * *

Night had fallen by now, and William still shared his room with the stranger, as well as now sharing himself with the man.

The older spent a good part of the day talking with William and exchanging his own stories. Amazingly, they had went the whole conversation not telling one another's names, and still felt as if they'd known the other their whole life with how similar their stories were. Yet, that couldn't be. William's never seen this man before…

He reminded William a lot of Dan. Yet, his looks slightly differed. His hair was shorter, and beginning to have strands of grey through it – more than likely over worry – but yet he seemed more carefree than Dan, and loving…

This man was perfect.

That's the only thing William could think of, with the stranger now over him, moving gently and carefully into him.

The stranger didn't plan on having William underneath him, or to bring out sweet little moans he's come to love from the younger. In fact, the last thing he wanted to do was have William like this so soon and just come off as another one of those dogs below. But, as the time passed by, the man couldn't help but gaze at the other.

William had his fair share of bruises and scratches that had to be no more than a few days old. It was sad, and a shame that someone would do that to this beautiful young man, as if he was nothing more but a mere play thing to them.

The older's gaze led him to gently touch along William's body, feel him. His hands barely touched skin, in fear of hurting William. But the younger shivered under his touch, and that's what brought the moans out of William for the first time.

It wasn't long after that the two couldn't pull away from one another. The moment their lips finally locked, was a moment they felt whole, and as if they were made for each other; that nobody else would do.

In time, William had eventually gotten the man's pants down past his waist (the other wouldn't let him completely undress him), and here they were - after all the heated passionate kisses placed to his lips, jaw, neck and further down – sharing themselves completely with each other, becoming one.

William's never enjoyed a time spent in this bed with another. From the start he was practically forced and he didn't see it much different all the other times after. But now, here he was, under a man that wanted to face him and stare into deep blue eyes as he made love to him.

No one has wanted to face him, no one has allowed his arms to be around their neck, and no one has kissed him on the lips in such a time as this… But this man, he was showing William a whole nother side of what he once thought only held pain and sorrow. William felt loved time and time again with every movement and touch and kiss of the stranger.

"You're beautiful…" The older muttered, unable to take his eyes off of William. There was always something new to discover, something that fascinated him about the younger. Like that light blush that barely tinted William's cheeks at the compliment. William's never been told such nice things before… He wasn't sure how to act.

"Others are a fool to pass that up." The man added; as he leaned down to steal another sweet kiss from William. Both their hearts skipped a beat at this, and William felt the butterflies take off in his stomach each time the man kissed him… Whoever this man was, he brought him to life.

William kissed him back and breathed out a thanks through a slight moan. He didn't know how to really respond to that. He wanted to tell this man what he thought of him too, how handsome and kind he was and how William liked that… He wanted to tell him how he felt as if he were falling in love but every time he attempted it, he would choke up, and give the man the satisfaction of another blush.

The man moved his kisses down to William's neck, as he had done previously, and left a bite here and there; careful to not go too deep. He didn't want to hurt William in anyway whatsoever. No, he wanted to take William away from here and love him endlessly.

William arched up into him, and his fingers gripping the shirt the man still wore.

"You treat me so nice..." William trailed off.

The man smiled into the kisses he was placing to the younger's jaw line, as he took hold of one of William's legs and wrapped it around his waist.

"You deserve it darlin'." The man said, and increased his pace a bit. A groan left William.

They continued on like this for a bit, until the touching and kissing and slow paced movements weren't enough and William was begging for the man to go faster.

The older done so, willing to give William whatever he desired… Each thrust came rougher, deeper and left William feeling as if he couldn't hold on much longer.

When the man grasped his cock for the first time since they started, William let out a gasp, and then a moan followed at the man's movement of his hand.

God was that nice… Rarely did the others want to touch him there. They didn't care for his pleasure, only theirs.

William clenched his teeth, to avoid his moans becoming too loud, as he neared his release.

The man above him thrusted faster into the younger without much regard, as he was caught up in the ecstasy of the moment.

Like the one underneath him, he couldn't fight against himself much longer. But, he wanted William to be the first one to reach his climax.

Without thought, William's nails dug deeper into the man's shoulders (to the point where the stranger could just barely feel the clawing through his shirt), and he released onto the other's hand.

That's all it took for the stranger. As soon as he felt the younger tighten around him, he lost himself in his orgasmic world of pleasure.

Then, he took his place beside the other, after pulling out of William and readjusted his pants.

"C-can I…" William trailed off nervously at his question.

The man didn't respond, and instead wrapped his arm around William, pulling him closer. He knew that was what the younger wanted; someone to just care for him and stay with him after the lust had faded.

William smiled, snuggling up against the older, and he rested his head on the man's chest.

"Never had anyone so sweet…." William muttered.

The stranger grinned to himself, bringing his hand up to run through William's messy hair. He was glad he got to be the one to show this young lost man how enjoyable times like this could be.

"I want to run away with you. Can I?" William asked, hoping for a yes. This man had to be a gift from above, to come into his life when William was at the point of no return.

The stranger chuckled. "You remind me so much of my son… You even kinda look like him…" He trailed off. "And yes, you can come with me. A perfect creature like you shouldn't be living this life."

William breathed a sigh of relief at that, finally.

"This boy, who was he?" William asked out of curiosity. The man seemed to be so fond of him.

"William, William Evans." The man let the name flow freely off of his lips.

Suddenly, William's heart sunk, and he left the comforting warmth of the man to sit up in horror. "B-but… I'm William Evans…" He said as he pieced together the puzzle. Then it hit him, the man he just let have him, the man that seemed to treat him so kind was his own father! The hatred and anger replaced whatever excitement or happiness he might even feel towards this.

"It's because of you I'm here! You and your stupid addiction Dan! YOU CONDEMNED ME TO THIS LIFE!" William shouted without thought.

Dan didn't even have time to think on this. The moment he realized this was his son, his son was working as a prostitute… Nothing else occurred to him. Not even the fact he just slept with his own boy.

"I'm sorry!" He tried to reach out for William. The younger backed up, off the bed.

"Stay away from me you bastard! How could you just do that to us!? How could you!? You destroyed everything I dreamed of!" William continued, the tears starting to form in his eyes.

Dan's heart shattered at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it… How he had hurt William, and then just came in, built him back up only to hurt him again with the unintentional truth… This killed him and he could feel his own tears threatening to fall.

Dan just wanted to have him in his arms and have it be okay… And to have his son back in his protection…

"I didn't do it! She kicked me out!" Dan defended.

"Ma was just protecting us!" William exclaimed.

"Son, I'd never laid a hand on you! I never once hit you in my life! But her, that woman deserved it! She broke me long before Ben Wade showed up!" Dan retorted. It's true; he did get physically violent with Alice when drunk… But William, God, he'd killed himself before he laid a hand on him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I was just so miserable! I didn't drink because I was addicted… I done so because of her!"

"It's no excuse! You were the person I looked up to, the one I loved most… And you disappointed me… You damned me to this… To a life of cruelty… A life of loneliness… A-" William lost it. He couldn't hold in his pain anymore. His anger was gone, lost within the yelling, and only a broken heart remained.

The sight of Dan's shaking son ached, it hurt more than any gunshot he received from Charlie. How could he have done this to his son…? He let that woman drive him to the point of insanity and now, William had suffered most for it.

"Look, look at what they do!" William held out his arms, showing the burns he'd received earlier that day. He didn't bother to show Dan sooner. They were too engaged in conversation and then their little affair.

"They don't care! All they want is to hurt me! They don't care how they do it… I can't count the times I've cried, bled, ached and wished for death all because of what I endure…" William added, looking away from Dan. He couldn't face him, not like this.

Dan couldn't take it. He'd rather relive his escort of Ben Wade than witness this!

So, in no time was Dan on the floor, behind his boy. He wrapped his arms around William, pulling him into a tight embrace. William struggled in it, wanting free of it… Wanting away from the man he felt betrayed by. But, Dan wasn't letting go. God forbid if he let go…

"Please… I'm so sorry, so very sorry… If I'd known… I wouldn't have let them have you once… I'd fucking beat them senseless…." Dan choked out, and William felt something wet and warm fall to his shoulder when the words were spoken.

Dan was crying too. William could feel the man's trembles mix with his own, and the faint sounds of whimpers from where he held back his sobs could barely be heard.

"William, please you have to believe me… I'd never done any of this to hurt you… You were everything to me… I'm sorry I never showed that… But you always have been my world…" Dan confessed.

"Where were you? All this time…" William asked, ignoring every heartfelt word.

"I left Bisbee… I thought it'd be better that way…" Dan answered.

"It wasn't…" William mumbled.

"I know, baby believe me if I thought for a second you were to live like this… I never would've left you. I'm sorry for the stupid choices I made… I wasn't thinking… I should've just told you how I felt and ran away with you… Please forgive me…" Dan pleaded, clutching William tighter.

"The things you said to me, back then, it hurt… I cried every night you told them to me…" William reminded. Another dagger in Dan's heart.

"That wasn't me! That was the alcohol… William, after the time we just shared… Do you really think I don't care for you? Cause I do… Listen, I was messed up before, but now I'm better… Sweetie, let me make it right… Let me show you what love is, let me show you how to live again..." If William rejected him, Dan wouldn't survive. This he knew. He's went too long when he lost his way without the boy. Now that he was back to his sense, he knew that he NEEDED William.

"I nursed you back to health… You treated me so horrible when you were drunk…" William's sobs picked up again.

"Will, what can I do? Please tell me! I'll do anything to replace this hurt with love… If you'd only trust me… Please... I'll do whatever you want… I'll take care of you, I'll devote every second of my life to you everyday just to drown you in attention you've been neglected all these years." Dan's words were sincere, but they only made William worse.

"What if it's not true?" William asked through his sobs.

"It's true! I wouldn't be holding you right now if it wasn't. God, if I let go William… I'm afraid I'll lose you forever… Please will you just come with me…? Please let me take you away from this… We'll go far away… To ourselves, it'll be just you and me." Dan promised.

That the boy considered. Maybe this wasn't really Dan's fault? Maybe it was Alice's after all… And maybe he never had to do this in the first place; maybe she just forced him…

"We'll never come back here again?" William questioned.

"No! Tell me, where you want to go… I'll take you. We'll make our life there…" Dan still had his head held down. He was ashamed to even look his boy in the eyes. He's failed William in so many ways…

"I'll always be with you? Day and night and you won't get tired of me?" William had to make sure.

"No angel, no… I want you with me… I want you where ever I'm at… I'm tired of lonely nights… I need you there next to me… I want to have you in my arms, where you're safe… Where no one's allowed to touch you ever again." Dan assured, finally letting his eyes meet with William's.

William trusted the man. He always had since he knew who Dan was… Since, every time when he was little the man would come running to see about him when he hurt himself. Truth be told, William use to be close to Dan. He was Dan's world and always had the man focused on him. Only when Mark came along did it change, and William became more distance from Dan as the years rolled on. With a younger kid, William was noticed less and in truth he thought Dan didn't care at all for him anymore, and that's why he always acted out with the man…

But now, it'd be just them again… Dan would see only him. They'd live out their days together… Just like William's wanted.

"Please, don't leave me again… " William spoke in a whisper, turning in Dan's hold to wrap his arms around the man's neck.

"I will never do that. I'll be here until the end. I promise… I promise you're everything I need." Dan said, and leaned in, kissing the boy without thought of it. The last few tears of his fell, and at last he felt that sense of completeness he's been searching for. He felt his life purpose was achieved in just that kiss and that nothing else mattered, not money or anything. As long as he had his sweet William.

"I'll take you with me first thing tomorrow morning… Right now you need your rest." Dan said, as he stood; keeping William in his arms.

It was a task, considering the last time he picked William up had to be when he was nine.

"What if I can't sleep now?" William asked, with a light grin.

Dan chuckled as he laid the younger down. "I'm sure that won't be a problem now." The man said, as he went to lie beside his boy. He brought William into a secure and loving hold right away, and it erased everything that just happened. Having William just there in his arms was everything Dan could hope for and more.

After their 'I love you's' and a kiss to the lips were exchanged, William cuddled close to Dan and no sooner than he did was he asleep.

Before, William rarely slept. If he wasn't out there at night trying to seduce people, he was haunted by nightmares. But now, now Dan was here and everything from before was a far off memory.

Dan sighed softly, resting his head against William's. He too felt the same as his son. Now he could finally be at peace with life, now that he had the love he's wanted for so long now.


End file.
